


i guess we should get a room

by binchmarner



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Subspace, Tickling, knismolagnia, shane's super ticklish, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: He walks over to Ryan and taps his shoulder, ignoring his desktop. “I know what I want my favor to be.”Ryan takes his headphones off and raises an eyebrow. “This is gonna be humiliating isn’t it?”“Only for me.” Shane flushes.“Oh? Go on,” Ryan’s villainous grin shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but.“Jerk me off this time.” Shane can’t even meet his eyes.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	i guess we should get a room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> me: sends chuck the fic  
> chuck: i wanna see shane cash in on the favor  
> me: writes a thousand words of said fic  
> me: fleshes it out in a google doc  
> nobody:  
> absolutely no one:  
> no one at all:  
> me: i'm gonna post it
> 
> thank you to chuck for the idea! thank you to chuck for the idea!!! this is really just slapped together, but I needed to get this out there ASAP before I lost my courage lololol.
> 
> the title of this story is based off of dodie's cover of [glue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZH78GelsTY). give it a listen! it's a really good song.

Shane thinks for all of a good… three hours before walking up to Ryan. Being made to come from tickling was humiliating as hell, but it was also the hottest thing that’s probably ever happened to him, and he wants to feel the full effects from it.

Most of those three hours are spent hyping himself up in the break room in fifteen minute intervals, because Ryan’s going over and editing the video and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he feels the hot shame and pleasure mix together in the pit of his belly all over again. 

He walks over to Ryan and taps his shoulder, ignoring his desktop. “I know what I want my favor to be.” 

Ryan takes his headphones off and raises an eyebrow. “This is gonna be humiliating isn’t it?”

“Only for me.” Shane flushes. 

“Oh? Go on,” Ryan’s villainous grin shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but. Shane looks around–– no one’s actually paying attention, but he needs privacy for this. He pulls Ryan up and over into a hallway and lowers his voice. 

“Jerk me off this time.” Shane can’t even meet his eyes. 

“Come again?” Ryan asks.

_Hopefully me._

“You heard what I said,” Shane says, his face burning. He finally looks up at Ryan and his breath hitches, pushing his thoughts and feelings down and into a box, locking the box and throwing it in an ocean, never to be seen again. 

Ryan grins wider, his eyes a little dark. “I just wanna hear you say it.”

“Tickle me like before but jerk me off at the end.” Shane covers his face. “Look, can we not do this now?”

“You’re the one who started it, bud.” Ryan smirks.

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut––" Shane says through his hands.

"Do you wanna do this or not?"

"You know I do," Shane says, biting back a whine.

"Then I'll come over later tonight. Go do your work," Ryan says, with more than a little finality.

_Fuck._

\--

Shane has definite trouble concentrating for the rest of the work day. Devin even mentions something, her eyebrow raised as Shane clicks his pen for the thousandth time.

He doesn’t waste any time leaving the office, eager to get out, to get off, to do _something._

He gets a text from Ryan.

 **From Ryan:** _Don’t get off yet._  
_I know you want to, but you wanna come with me, yeah?_

And that’s… oh. That’s–– fuck. 

Upon getting home, Shane sheds his clothing, putting on sweatpants and leaving his shirt off, definitely not in anticipation for Ryan, nope, no. 

The man in question comes about two hours later with pizza in hand, but the look on his face says that they’re not even going to be touching it tonight.

“Hey, Shane,” Ryan says warmly, calmly. 

It does nothing to settle the butterflies in Shane’s stomach. He lets Ryan in before closing the door, and watches as Ryan sets the pizza in the kitchen, like he was meant to be there. 

_One thing at a time, Madej._

“What do you wanna watch?” Ryan asks, grabbing the remote and settling on the couch.

“I’m sorry, is this your house?” Shane says, grateful for the easy conversation they’re falling into, like nothing’s about to happen.

It takes twenty minutes of an episode of The Office before Ryan throws his leg over Shane’s thighs, settling in his lap. Shane sighs, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Cmon, smile! This is your favor!” Ryan says, trailing his fingers up and down Shane’s arms. 

Shane stiffens and snorts, his hips grinding up against Ryan almost immediately. His breath hitches and he bites back a whine, closing his hands into fists. 

“Bud,” Ryan says, voice innocent and almost condescending, and hot. “You’re wrecked and I haven’t even started yet.”

“Because I’m n-nervous— fuck!”

“Y’don’t have to be nervous, it’s just me,” Ryan says, rolling his hips down against Shane. The punches out groan makes Ryan tut. “Should’ve brought a ring.”

Which—

“You kinky, Bergara?” Shane manages, smirking through his shivers. 

Ryan flushes, breathing out a laugh. “I know what I like, seems you don’t wanna admit yours.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shane lies through his teeth. 

Ryan raises an eyebrow, and begins. 

It’s not even fair because of Shane’s lack of a shirt. This left him with barely any guard for the stupid tickling, and hot shame coursed through his veins when the pleasure soaked in. 

“I think,” Ryan says, bracketing Shane’s rib cage with his hands. “You like this more than you let on. Help me count these, will you?”

“No, don’t—“

Ryan squeezes and digs in between Shane’s ribs, seeming to count and recount the same over sensitive three parts. “You’re making me lose count!”

“Fuck you!” Shane squeals, he fucking _squeals._

“I don’t think you’re gonna last long enough, buddy,” Ryan says, leaning down to press a kiss to Shane’s neck. That gets a surprised yelp from him and a bright smile from Ryan. 

“Let’s explore more of your upper body hmm?” He opens his hands and ghosts his palms over Shane’s nipples and holy fuck, Shane didn’t even _know_ he could be ticklish there. “Thought so. You’re sensitive everywhere, aren’t’cha?” 

Ryan gently flicks over Shane’s nipples and he barks out a laugh, keeping his hands by his sides. 

He doesn’t really want this to end. 

But what comes out as a laugh must be mixed with something else, because when he goes to catch his breath, opening his eyes that he closed somewhere between ribs and nipples, Ryan’s eyes are dark. They’re so dark. 

“You never pushed me away,” Ryan says, and Shane’s eyebrows furrow.

“I thought we were—“

“If you really wanted me to stop, you could’ve grabbed my wrists. You’re definitely stronger than me,” Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Bedroom. Now.”

Shane trips over his feet in a rush to drag Ryan to the bedroom, not even bothering to feel any of the shame. He turns back when he’s there, though. Looks at Ryan. He’s like a deer spotted in the woods. 

Plan foiled. 

“You do like this!” Ryan grins, dropping his bag. “You can’t deny it anymore.”

“Shut up,” Shane replies, falling back on his bed. 

“No, no, no, I’m not going to use this against you unless you’re specifically asking for it,” Ryan says, and oh.

The promise of an _again_ has Shane’s cock twitch. 

“Please,” he rasps out. 

“I have more tools now that there’s no camera,” Ryan says, fumbling with the zipper. Shane tries to catch his breath, pushing his boxers and sweats off and settling against the headboard when Ryan pulls out rope and—baby oil?

Assuming it’s to jerk him off, Shane settles and focuses on the black hemp rope set on the bottom of his bed. 

“Arms up,” Ryan says. “You know the color system?”

“I’m good, fuckin’ promise,” Shane says, crossing his arms at the wrist. 

Ryan sits on Shane’s thighs, smiling down at him and any shame Shane feels is replaced by a gooey sense of warmth. “It’s like you were made for this, fuck...”

Shane’s cock jumps at the praise as Ryan ties him up, testing the bondage when he’s done. “Are they good? You in pain at all?”

Shane shakes his head and Ryan smiles warmly before sitting back. He grabs the baby oil and drizzles it on Shane’s belly.

“You ever used baby oil to jerk off, Shane?”

“Maybe?”

“Did it make things sensitive?” Ryan rubs the oil into his skin. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—

“Don’t you _dare_ —“

Then he’s laughing. laughing and laughing as if that’s all he can do as Ryan’s blunt nails skitter up and down his belly. 

“This belly,” Ryan teases, digging his thumbs in the dimples of his hips, “is just for me.”

Which is objectively not true, but Shane hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Ryan tickling his belly so— it counts. 

Shane buries his face in his arm, biting his lip. Then Ryan moves to his inner thighs, and holy fuck, he shouldn’t have even known about that spot, because it’s just an erogenous tickle spot. 

Shane outright moans, precome spurting on his stomach as Ryan chuckles, leaning in to kiss his inner thigh.

“God, you’re so _easy_ for it.”

“Ryan—“ Shane tries to warn him. He’s close, he’s so close, the knife's edge of an orgasm that's built behind his balls since fucking three o'clock that afternoon.

“I know, I know. I missed your armpits!”

“No!” Shane screams, trying to get some leverage to grind up against Ryan but he’s getting no friction on his dick whatsoever and it’s possibly the most frustrating thing to ever happen. 

Tears prickle at Shane’s eyes as he feels something fluffy drag up and down his dick. “No, no, fuck you that’s not fair!”

“I’m sorry, did you ask me to be fair?” Ryan asks, dragging the feather over the slit of his dick and Shane whines. “Or did you ask me to make you come?”

Shane’s face flushes how with desire as the feather travels farther down to trace over his balls. He shivers and moans— Ryan shouldn’t be this good at taking him apart; this isn’t fair. 

“Baby, you’re doing so good,” Ryan says and it’s like a switch flips, and suddenly he feels floaty, not really there. Like he’s watching everything that’s happening from somewhere else. 

There’s a hand wrapped around his cock, pulling fast and tight once, twice, three times, and he’s coming harder than he’s ever had before.

Ryan works him through it, kissing his chest and littering him with praises but Shane feels like he’s on a cloud, not really able to process any of it. 

But all good things must come to an end it seems, because Shane becomes aware of how exhausted he is and how tired his arms are. 

“Yo, you with me?” Ryan asks, untying the knot and massaging Shane’s wrists. 

Shane smiles, reaching forward to grab the bulge in Ryan’s pants. 

“You don’t have to, this was about you—“

“I wanna,” Shane says. “But I wanna do it my way.”

Ryan lays on the bed and Shane gets up on shaky arms and legs, sliding a thigh between Ryan’s legs. 

“Cmon, get yours,” Shane rasps out. Ryan rolls his hips fast up against Shane’s thigh, groaning in his ear. Shane leans in and sucks a mark on Ryan’s neck that everyone in the office will see the next day, and through his tired cloudy mind, pride rushes through. 

It doesn’t take long actually for Ryan to come, but he comes hard, ruining his pants. 

“That was humiliating.” Ryan says, his voice fond. 

“And hot.” Shane raises his eyebrows with a grin, resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

\---

“Alright,” Ryan says, when Shane was aware enough to drag Ryan into the shower Ryan had started for him. “Debrief.”

Shane raises an eyebrow. “You confused about what just happened in there?”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Dumbass.” His voice is fond, fonder than Shane thinks he has any right to be.

“I like being tickled,” Shane says, flushing. First time he's ever said it, really. Ryan grabs the body wash and a loofa–– _because it’s self care, Ryan_ –– and washes the come off Shane’s belly. 

“I like tickling you,” Ryan says matter-of-factly. “Is that okay?”

“Think you should take me out to dinner before we do it again,” Shane says, his stomach twitching with how sensitive his stomach is.

Ryan smiles. “I can do that.”

Shane’s gaze snaps up to Ryan. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah, dude,” Ryan says, smiling, washing up Shane’s chest. “I thought it was obvious that I like your dumb ass kind of a lot. Is that okay?”

“Well,” Shane says, smiling. “That's good. Really good.”

He leans in and presses his lips to Ryan’s, kissing him sweetly. 

“Is there anything you would’ve changed about what we did?” Ryan asks, his voice gentle, biting his lip as they part. 

Shane thinks for a second before shaking his head. “I liked it, I really… liked it. Wouldn't change anything.”

Ryan steps close, wrapping his hands around Shane’s hips, pulling him close. “I really liked it, too. I had to fucking fight off the worst boner after tickling you for the camera.”

“You did?” Shane’s breath hitches, and he rolls his hips up against Ryan’s. 

“The thing I would’ve changed during the scene was,” Ryan leans in, wrapping his hand around Shane’s dick, pumping slowly. “The fact I wasn’t fucking you.”

“Please,” Shane rasps, whining when Ryan thumbs over his head. “That can change.”

“It can. You’re interested?” He asks, pumping faster.

“Yes, yes, yeah, let’s do that,” Shane gasps, thrusting into the circle Ryan’s fingers make. “C’mon Ry, make me come.”

“Alright, Shane, c’mon, come for me,” he says, jerking him off quick and tight. It only takes a couple of thrusts as he comes hard. Then Ryan pulls Shane close, grinding up into the cut of his hip, coming embarrassingly fast. 

They both come down, breathing heavy as they look at each other. 

“That was––” Ryan asks.

“Yeah,” Shane says, grinning. 

They’re all dirty again, but it doesn’t really matter. As long as they're together, it's okay.


End file.
